Express this product in scientific notation: $(3.30\times 10^{3})\times (1.00\times 10^{5})$
Answer: Start by collecting like terms together. $= (3.30\times 1.00) \times (10^{3}\times 10^{5})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 3.3 \times 10^{3\,+\,5}$ $= 3.3 \times 10^{8}$